Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Generelle Diskussion/@comment-87.176.103.156-20160107162745/@comment-8225800-20171108061751
Ich sehe es doch jeden Tag, viele gammeln nur rum und weigern sich zu arbeiten, nur weil ihnen Hartz IV ausrecht zum Leben. Das Arbeitslosengeld wird eben völlig missbraucht. (Jeder der Hartz IV nimmt, arbeiten gehen könnte, es aber nicht will, ist rein theoretisch ein Schmarotzer und sorgt hintenrum auch mit dafür dass Steuern erhöht werden, das soziale Leid für alle vergrößert wird. Was der Staat aber auch so will. Und hier wo ich wohne gibt es viel zu viele Hartz IV-Assis, sie sehen auch alle so ekelhaft, ungepflegt aus, was in diesen ganzen RTL-Pseudo-Dokus gezeigt wird ist teilweise wahrer als man es habe will. Da sind mir echt schon die ganzen Ausländer lieber.) Sozialleistungen sollten nur die erhalten, die auch absolute nicht arbeiten können wegen Krankheiten, Behinderungen oder sonstige sehr ernsthafte Gründe. Aber Arbeitsscheue sollte keinesfalls als Ausrede gelten nur um so nicht arbeiten gehen zu wollen und sich vom Staat bezahlen zu lassen. Was ich halt ausdrücken will: unserem Staat ist es völlig egal was mit den Bürgern wird, Hauptsache ist man wird nicht rebellisch und sagt zu allem brav Ja un Ahmen. Und um dies zu erreichen kommen ja auch die ganzen Moslems gerade recht. Denn es ist ja offen bekannt, dass der Islam eine kriegerische Religion ist (Der Koran fordert and mehren Stellen direkt dazu auf, Ungläubige zu töten. Mit Frieden haben die nichts am Hut.) Nun aber werden solche Verbrecher nach Deutschland eingeladen, mit Geld beschenkt und die wollen natürlich hier so weiterleben, wie dort wo sie herkommen, heißt Integration geht denen sowas vom am Arsch vorbei und staatlich erzwungen wird Integration ja auch nicht, denn alle sind ja nur gute Menschen, darum werden die wohl schon ruhig bleiben und nichts böses tun und wenn, dass sind sie entweder von uns gereizt wurden, oder psychisch krank, Oh nein wie schrecklich und brauchen noch mehr finanzielle Unterstützung. Der Bürger ist denen also schutzlos ausgeliefert, darauf reagiert der Staat in dem Polizeipräsenz erhöht und alles mit Kameras überwachen will. Und warum? Nicht zur Sicherheit, sondern um das Alltagsleben von uns allen zu kontrollieren, der Staat will einen gläsernen Bürger, von dem er alles weiß. Ich persönlich fühl mich durch die Polizei keinesfalls in Sicherheit, eher belästig und beobachtet. Um noch mal zu dem Hartz IV zurückgekommen, ob nun Schmarotzer oder nicht, ein hoffnungsloser Fall ist man mit Hartz IV nicht automatisch, man muss aber auch den Willen haben vom Hartz IV wegzukommen und sich selbst eine Zukunft gestallten, was viele aber eben nicht wollen. Hartz IV sollte eben keine Endlösung sein (was sie für viel aber leider ist, freiwillig.) Es gibt aber natürlich auch die die vom Staat in Hartz IV gezwungen werden, es aber gar nicht wollen. Die vom Arbeitsamt wollten mir auch schon abgeraten an der Uni zu studieren nach dem Abi und wollten mir billig Jobs anbieten wo ich mit Hartz IV aufstocken muss. Gerade die Intelligenten sind ja dem Staat ein Dorn im Auge und werden darum auch von Ämtern oft blöd angemacht. Ich wurde auch von der Polizei schon als 'intellektueller Spinner' bezeichnet, nur weil nur Uni gehe. Was will man auch sonst von Schnittlauch erwarten? (Außen grün, ihnen Hohl). Reinste Schikane. Aber sich drüber aufregen bringt auch nicht viel. Soziale Ungerechtigkeit gehört eben zu jeder 'Demokratie' dazu. Ist allen 'demokratischen' Ländern genauso. Liegt halt daran, dass die normalen Bürger einfach kein Mitspracherecht haben und unserer Demokratie und immer nur zu folgen haben, hatten wir ja vor 80 Jahren auch schon mal sowas. Wo das wohl noch hinführen wird.